Paul Jacobs
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Jacobs" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Paul Jacobs is een hoofdpersonage dat van 10 november 2007 tot en met 10 december 2012 vertolkt wordt door Johan De Paepe. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Voor zijn intrede in de reeks was Paul getrouwd met een onbekende vrouw. Zij werd echter overgebracht naar een gespecialiseerde instelling door een psychische aandoening en Paul kon niet zomaar van haar scheiden. Ondertussen werd hij de stagebegeleider van dokter-stagiair Leen Van den Bossche in het ziekenhuis. Het professioneel met elkaar omgaan wordt moeilijk wanneer de twee gevoelens voor elkaar beginnen te krijgen. Paul slaagt erin zijn eerste huwelijk ongedaan te maken en vraagt Leen nadien ten huwelijk. Nog voor dat ze in het huwelijksbootje zijn gestapt, begint Paul een affaire met Leens halfzus, Mieke Van den Bossche. Op Leens trouwdag beslist Mieke alles op te biechten aan haar, met als gevolg dat de trouw niet doorgaat. Het contact van Leen met Mieke en Paul verloopt nadien moeizaam, maar herstelt wel na een tijdje. In het ziekenhuis wordt Paul met de vinger gewezen door zijn collega's en krijgt hij wordt hij zelfs 'een vrouwenverslinder' genoemd. Hij flirt namelijk met alle jonge verpleegsters, waaronder Maaike Daems, en heeft met hen kortstondige affaires. Op een dag ligt patiënte Sabine Vanammel in het ziekenhuis. Wanneer ze van Pauls reputatie verneemt, beslist ze zijn collega's wijs te maken dat hij Sabine misbruikt heeft. Uiteindelijk komen Victor Praet en de rest van de collega's erachter dat Sabine dit allemaal verzonnen heeft en wordt ze overgebracht naar de psychiatrische afdeling van het ziekenhuis. Wanneer Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme aan de slag gaat als ervaringsdeskundige in het ziekenhuis, lijkt Paul wel een oogje te hebben op haar. Maar Trudy gaat niet in op zijn avances. In het voorjaar van 2012 leert Paul Nathalie Debie, Dirks ex, kennen. Na enkele dates slaat de vonk over en ziet Paul in Nathalie al snel de liefde van zijn leven. Hij vraagt dan ook vrijwel meteen of ze bij hem in de loft wilt intrekken. Maar Nathalie vindt het allemaal te vlug gaan en wilt het huis van haar vader niet meer verkopen. In het najaar van 2012 strandt hun relatie wanneer Nathalie Paul bedriegt met haar ex-man, Dirk Cockelaere. Wanneer stagiair-verpleegster Fleur hem probeert te verleiden, wijst Paul haar af. Hij kan Nathalie niet vergeten. De plotse dood van zijn goede vriend William Feys was de druppel voor Paul om zelfmoord te plegen met een overdosis pillen. In december 2012 wordt hij gecremeerd. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Paul werkte als urgentiearts in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis en was daardoor een collega van o.a. Mieke Van den Bossche, Linda Desmet en Morgane Maes. Ook was hij een tijdje de stagebegeleider van Leen Van den Bossche, maar na hun mislukte verloving moest Paul zich terugtrekken als mentor. Paul wilde graag de job van 'Hoofd Spoeddienst', maar de job ging uiteindelijk naar nieuweling Victor Praet. Van september 2012 tot en met november 2012 werd Paul toch nog even hoofd van de spoeddienst ter vervanging van Victor, die moest rusten omwille van zijn hernia en later moest revalideren na een zware rugoperatie. 'Trivia' *Johan De Paepe werd samen met zijn tegenspeler Robert De La Haye tijdens het 22ste seizoen uit 'Familie' geschreven omdat er beslist werd het (uitgebreide) ziekenhuisdecor achterwegen te laten. Nadien was er geen plaats meer voor de twee personages. 'Generiek' Generiek5 F6.png Generiek5 F7.png Generiek5 F8.png 'Galerij' PaulJacobs1.jpg Portret-paul.jpg Paul-avatar.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Jacobs Category:Paul Jacobs